Animal Instinct
by Jules Plenti
Summary: sasunaru,sasuke tiene sentimientos fuertes por cierto rubio,sin embargo,le da miedo decirle, alguien llama a su puerta,un chico rubio que le dice cuanto le gusta,¿cómo reaccionará Sasuke ante tal declaración? mal resumen buen fanfic


Animal Instinct

Estaba apunto de oscurecer y Sasuke se encontraba en el bosque, regresaba de una misión, estaba cansado y lo único que quería era llegar a su casa y de paso ir a molestar a cierto rubio que últimamente se había vuelto una prioridad para él sin siquiera saberlo. Iba saltando por las ramas de los árboles rápidamente cuando escucho un ruido que lo hizo detenerse, parecía haber escuchado un fuerte alarido de dolor, se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el ruido y se sorprendió al ver a un pequeño zorro atrapado en una trampa para osos, el verlo le recordó de cierta forma a Naruto sintió un poco de lástima por él así que lo liberó de la trampa y después continuó con su camino.

Acababa de salir de la ducha y se dejó caer en su cama, había sido un día muy cansado, al llegar a Konoha tuvo que ir a entregar el reporte de la misión a Tsunade pero la vieja lo entretuvo demasiado por lo que al salir del despacho de la Godaime ya había anochecido así que ya no pudo ir a ver a Naruto, regresó a su casa y tomó un baño antes de dormir, ya mañana iría a verlo, estaba muy cansado así que cerró los ojos, comenzó a pensar en lo que le sucedía con el rubio, le gustaba Naruto, es más no sólo le gustaba era algo más fuerte, pero no lo iba a aceptar su orgullo era más fuerte, el sólo pensar que Naruto podría rechazarlo lo hacía desistir, así que no podía decírselo, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que un estruendo lo sacó de su ensoñación venía desde afuera, se levantó alarmado empuñando su kunai dirigiéndose al lugar de donde había escuchado el ruido, estaba oscuro así que no podía ver bien, caminó un poco y de nuevo escucho otro ruido detrás de unos recipientes de basura que se encontraban a un costado de su casa.

-…sal de ahí…- ordenó quedando sorprendido al ver a un pequeño zorro que salía de detrás de los recipientes, tenía una pata herida así que iba cojeando.-…eres tu…- dijo recordando al zorro que había salvado y que ahora se encontraba sentado frente a el.

Bajó su kunai y se dio la vuelta para volver a su casa, el zorro se sentó y se le quedó viendo, Sasuke lo miró de reojo y algo llamó su atención.

-…ahora que lo pienso…- dijo poniéndose en cuclillas y comenzando a inspeccionar al pequeño animal que estaba frente a el.-…esos bigotes…expresión infantil…ojos de cachorro abandonado…-el rostro de Naruto se le vino a la mente y levantó al pequeño zorrito estrechándolo contra sí con una sonrisa pensando "Es casi como abrazar a…".- NARU-….-

-…¿Si? Que pasa….- preguntó una voz.

-…-uto…- terminó de decir mientras su rostro se teñía de rojo ante una mirada de sorpresa por parte de un chico rubio que ahora se encontraba de pie frente a el sin decir nada.

Un silencio se formó entre los dos, Naruto lo miraba sin decir nada, y Sasuke hacía lo mismo a diferencia de que aún tenía al zorrito entre sus brazos.

-…supongo que quieres una explicación…- dijo por fin el moreno con voz fría y recuperando su expresión arrogante viendo el rostro extrañado del rubio.

-…No gracias…de todos modos ya sé que estás loco…- dijo Naruto siguiendo con su camino que había sido interrumpido por aquella extraña escena.

-¡Aguarda Dobe!.- ordenó Sasuke soltando al zorrito y corriendo detrás de Naruto.

-…Que quieres Sasuke-teme…- preguntó el rubio al sentir que la mano del moreno sujetaba su brazo.

-…Que haces aquí….-dijo Sasuke.-…¿viniste a verme?….- preguntó con una expresión de superioridad, sintiéndose feliz de una extraña manera.

-…No…- contestó con un pequeño sonrojo y un poco molesto.- iba de regreso a mi casa…había venido de compras…-

-…- Sasuke soltó el brazo del rubio y reparo en las bolsas llenas de ramen que Naruto traía consigo, por la vergüenza ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de eso.

-…¿acabas de regresar dattebayo?...-preguntó el rubio aligerando un poco el ambiente.

-…volví hace unas horas pero la vieja me entretuvo cuando le entregué el informe…-

Los dos caminaron juntos un rato, estuvieron platicando y peleando como siempre, después se despidieron y cada quien volvió a su casa, Sasuke estaba en su habitación, a fin de cuentas si había podido ver a Naruto aun que lo hubiera visto en esa situación tan vergonzosa, todo había sido culpa de ese zorro, al pensar en el pequeño animal se levantó y se dio cuanta de que se había olvidado de él en cuanto vio a Naruto " …probablemente se fue…" intentó convencerse pero aún así salió a ver si el zorro seguía por ahí, lo buscó con la mirada pero como había pensado el zorro ya se había ido, volvió a entrar a su casa y se recostó en su cama, cerró los ojos hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido.

* * *

Al siguiente día la mañana llegó, Sasuke seguía recostado en su cama no quería abrir los ojos, pero un molesto sonido lo hizo levantarse, alguien tocaba a la puerta, se encamino a la entrada pensando en golpear a la persona responsable así que abrió la puerta de mala gana. 

-¿que quiere?.- preguntó quedando sorprendido al ver a la persona que se encontraba frente a él.

-¡Por fin te encontré!.- respondió un sonriente Naruto.

-…¿Huh?...- fue lo único que respondió extrañado por el comportamiento del rubio.

-¡Tenia muchas ganas de volver a verte Sasuke!.- dijo saltando sobre Sasuke abrazándolo haciendo que cayeran al suelo con un gran sonrojo y una cara de sorpresa por parte del moreno.-¡Me gustas Sasuke!.- dijo Naruto sobre el moreno que aún se encontraba en el suelo.

-¡QU….-no pudo terminar de hablar ya que sintió los labios del rubio sobre su frente.

-¡Me gustas!, Sasuke ¡Realmente me gustas!.- volvió a decir el chico intentando sacar la playera del moreno.

-…Que crees que haces USURATONKACHI.- dijo enfadado aventando bruscamente a Naruto y poniéndose de pie.

-…¿Acaso no estas feliz Sasuke?¿Por que estas enojado?- preguntó el chico desde el suelo recuperándose del golpe.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO ESTOY FELIZ!-dijo molesto mirando al chico que estaba en el suelo "algo no está bien…" pensó sin despegar la mirada del rubio.-¿Quién eres? Tu no eres Naruto y si no me respondes en este mismo instante no tendré piedad…- dijo el moreno sacando un kunai, pero se sorprendió al ver que el chico se encogía sobre sí mismo abrazándose y comenzando a temblar.-Oye…¿Qué te sucede?.- volvió a preguntar bajando su kunai al ver la reacción del chico.

-Sasuke me salvo…Sasuke me dio vida.- dijo mirándolo con miedo.-Por eso vine a pagarte, quería ser útil para ti Sasuke-.

-…¿Yo…te salve?.- preguntó sin entender a que se refería, pero recordó al zorro del día pasado.-Tu no puedes ser el de ayer.- dijo mirándolo sorprendido y notando que tenía una herida en el tobillo.-¿Tu eres el zorro que ayudé entonces?.- preguntó a lo que el otro asintió feliz mientras unas orejas aparecían de entre su cabello.-…De cualquier forma ¿por que tuviste que usar la forma de ese usuratonkachi de todas las personas?.- reclamó avergonzado con un sonrojo en el rostro y mirando hacia otra parte.

-Por que el es a quien Sasuke quiere.- respondió viéndolo con una sonrisa.-Así que pensé que te haría feliz-.

-…A quien yo quiero….- dijo soltando su kunai causando que cayera al suelo.- Por favor¿Por qué yo querría a alguien como Naruto?.- dijo dándole la espalada, de nuevo su orgullo afloraba.

-Tú quieres a Naruto Sasuke.- afirmó mientras volvía a ocultar sus orejas. -…Y también sé que es lo que le quieres hacer a Naruto.-

-¿Huh?.- preguntó por fin mirando al chico.

-…Así que….¿debería desnudarme yo?.-preguntó comenzando a quitarse la ropa.

-¡NO!.-lo detuvo rápidamente.-Y no sé a dónde quieres llegar con esto-.cuestionó mirando al chico rubio que lo veía extrañado.-¿Y tú como sabes eso de todas formas?.- preguntó un poco sonrojado.

-…No soy normal. Soy un poco diferente de todos los demás- dijo bajando la mirada.-Por eso puedo tomar formas humanas. Incluso puedo leer lo que está en sus corazones.-volvió a hablar con una sonrisa melancólica.-Estoy solo por que soy diferente de todos los demás, todos ellos me dejaron.-su rostro se ensombreció al recordarlo.-Y antes de que me diera cuenta…ya estaba solo.- volvió a hablar con dificultad mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas sin su permiso.-…estoy solo…- dijo sin poder contener más su llanto.

-…Por favor no llores con ese rostro…-pidió el moreno desviando la mirada un poco sonrojado.- Por eso fue que te encontré perdido y atrapado en esa trampa-.afirmó mirando al chico frente a él.

-Gracias Sasuke.-agradeció dejando de llorar.-Gracias por salvarme.-volvió a decir con una sonrisa acercándose al moreno el cuál podía escuchar que los latidos de su corazón se hacían más fuertes.

-¡Lo que sea! De todas maneras cambia de forma o algo.- dijo desviando el rostro sonrojado mientras detenía al chico para que dejara de acercarse.-…Maldita sea esto es malo para mi salud…- decía para si mismo mientras le daba la espalada comenzando a alejarse ante la mirada extrañada del otro.

-¡Sasuke es un buen humano¡Un buen humano!¡Me gustas!.-dijo el chico saltando en la espalda de Sasuke para abrazarlo.

-¡No otra vez¡Deja de saltarme encima todo el tiempo!.- le dijo mientras un sonrojo se volvía a formar.

-Saltar de esta forma es parte de mi instinto animal, así que no puedo hacer nada.- le dijo feliz mientras los dos volvían a caer al suelo.-¡Sasuke realmente quiere a Naruto, no puedes esconderlo!.- le dijo encima de él notando como el rubor en las mejillas del moreno se intensificaba.-¡A mi también me gustas Sasuke!.- volvió a decirle.

-…Una…vez…más…- soltó el moreno en voz baja.

-¿Qué sucede?.-preguntó el chico sin saber a que se refería.

-Dilo…una…una vez más…- volvió a decir avergonzado ante el rostro de felicidad del chico que se encontraba sobre él.

-Me gustas Sasuke datte bayo.- le dijo tomando su barbilla y mirándolo fijamente.

-…Soy un idiota…- dijo para sí mismo mientras el chico sobre él reía de forma inocente.-…que me pasa, haciéndole decir eso…- volvió a decir para sí mismo avergonzado.

* * *

Era hora de despedirse, los dos estaban frente a la puerta de entrada de Konoha, mirándose frente a frente. 

-No te vuelvas a dejar atrapar en otra trampa.-le dijo Sasuke al chico frente a él.

-OK….-asintió con la cabeza.-…Viviré, y cuidaré bien de esta vida que tu me diste Sasuke.- le dijo sonriéndole.-Realmente te lo agradezco Sasuke.-dijo apunto de marcharse.-¡Ah antes de que me vaya…!-le dijo acercándose a Sasuke.-Antes de que me vaya te diré un secreto.-le dijo acercándose más a él y susurrándole algo al oído para después alejarse y comenzar a caminar.-¡Adiós Sasuke!.-se despidió mientras comenzaba a correr.

Sasuke simplemente lo vio alejarse mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios al recordar lo que le había dicho antes de irse. "Naruto….realmente te quiere de igual forma…"

* * *

Al siguiente día un chico rubio caminaba felizmente por las calles de Konoha rumbo a su restaurante favorito, hasta que sintió una fuerte mirada sobre él, rápidamente buscó de dónde provenía, miró detrás de él y se sorprendió al ver de quien era, Sasuke estaba de pie sin quitarle la mirada, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo así que comenzó a caminar intentando ignorar la mirada del moreno, sin embargo le fue imposible, los ojos negros no se despegaban de él. 

-"me está mirando…me está mirando de una manera muy extraña…¿Por qué¿Acaso arruiné algo de nuevo?...o tal vez tengo el cierre abajo…¡o algo!.- pensaba nervioso el rubio mientras su corazón bombeaba sangre de forma desesperada.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia el con una media sonrisa en el rostro causando que el rubio palideciera sin poder moverse, al llegar frente a él Naruto casi se desmaya, ya que se quedó de pie frente a él sólo mirándolo y sin decir nada.

-¿Su-Sucede al-algo te-teme?.- preguntó nervioso ante el silencio del moreno.

Sasuke tomó aire y tomó Naruto besándolo sin darle tiempo siquiera de que reaccionara, profundizó el beso sujetando la nuca del rubio, los dos podían escuchar sus propios corazones latiendo rápidamente, finalmente se separaron con la respiración entrecortada, Naruto tenía un gran sonrojo mientras que Sasuke mantenía una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo también te amo Usuratonkachi.-habló el moreno mirando la cara de sorpresa que tenía el rubio.

-…Qu-qué…¿Cómo¿Quie-quien te dijo que yo…?.- pero antes de que terminara de hablar volvió a sentir los labios de Sasuke sellar los suyos.

-…digamos que…me lo dijo un zorrito.- le respondió susurrándole al oído mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos causando otro sonrojo por parte del rubio.

-…Te amo Sasuke-teme…- le dijo correspondiendo el gesto.

-…Me alegra escucharlo del verdadero usuratonkachi…-le dijo abrazándolo con más fuerza y sellando sus labios acallando cualquier pregunta o reclamo por parte del rubio.

FIN

* * *

Hola soi io de nuevo este fic esta inspirado en una imagen que vi hace poco y recorde un DJ que leí hace mucho de Naruto y Sasuke creo que se llamaba "a boy and his animal" o algo así, jeje no recuerdo bien el nombre, bueno espero que les haya gustado, esperaré sus comentarios por favor para saber que tal estuvo bueno eso es todo byebye. 


End file.
